A wireless communication system, for example, a wireless local area system (WLAN) defined in IEEE 802.11 supports a basic service set (BSS) including an access point (AP) serving as an access point of a distributed system (DS) and a stator (STA).
According to IEEE 802.11, which is an international standard of the WLAN, in a media access control (MAC) layer, data is processed in a data unit called a MAC protocol data unit (MPDU). Here, in order to increase efficiency of the MAC layer for a speed of a physical (PHY) layer, IEEE 802.11 has suggested a method of aggregating a plurality of MPDUs to allow the aggregated MPDUs to be processed in a single data unit in the physical layer. The aggregated MPDU is called A-MPDU.
Meanwhile, recently, research into a method for simultaneously transceiving data from/to a plurality of receiving terminals in the same transmission period using a multi-channel and a multi-user multiple-input multiple-output (MU-MIMO) has been actively conducted.